


double axel, triple loop

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Samara confirmed her fear of it however when she looked down at the two of them and just smiled, “As you can see everyone already has pair, but fortunately for you two you will have each other.”
Jack reacted first, “You want me to partner with princess prodigy over here? Why don’t I just step into traffic, it might be nicer.”
“You’re welcome to if you like Jack, I don’t need a partner to win.” That was a lie of course because Miranda was a pair skater, one who usually took control and lead granted but a pair skater nonetheless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the femslash big bang, and I've never written for this pairing before so hopefully it turns out okay. Skating very clearly isn't like this, I've taken a lot of liberties in that regards (sorry to my old coaches). 
> 
> Everyone is in this though not necessarily mentioned, the pair skaters are: Jack and Miranda, Jane and Liara, Tali and Garrus, Rasa and Joan, Kelley and Sam, Ash and Kaidan, Gabby and Ken, and Aria and Nyreen. 
> 
> Joker and EDI are in the music booth. Grunt, Wrex, Zaeed, James, Javik, Morinth are hockey players. Chakwas and Mordin are the first aiders. Kasumi runs the snack bar. Steve fixes skates. Samara and Anderson are coaches. Hackett owns the whole place. the council are the judges. Conrad is that creepy fan who always shows up. Emily, Khalisah and Diana are reporters still. Thane is the recounter for live events. Legion runs maintenance. Jacob teaches the kids at the rink.

The Citadel Rink may have been larger than what Miranda was used to but it in no means intimidated her. There was a reason she’d been called a skating prodigy and transferred to this rink after spending years at the Horizon Rink. She’d adapt to it the same way she’d adapted to anything pushed upon her.

 

Miranda took a deep breath, letting the chill in the air settle inside her, and then resettled her skate bag over her shoulder as she made her way towards the locker room. Though the rink was larger the layout was still relatively the same and she was determined to walk into it like she rightfully belonged – which in her mind she of course did.

 

Her phone buzzed with a text message and she spared it a glance, noting it was from Jacob. He’d been her old skating partner back at the Horizon Rink but after it had been shut down due to “inhuman practices” he’d chosen to move on from skating and on to coaching. He’d already gotten a job at the Citadel Rink as an instructor to the pre-competition skaters.

 

It at least gave her someone she knew personally at the rink, all the others she had only seen at competitions. Usually when she beat them.

 

Miranda pushed the door to the locker room open and found it to be relatively empty except for Jane Shepard. Or at least she thought it was Jane, it could have been her twin – Joan – who also was part of the skating rink, but she was betting on it being Jane.

 

“They told me you were coming here today,” Jane said, raising an eyebrow coolly. Miranda sighed and prepared herself for the berating or warning that would come from her old competitor. Instead Jane stuck out her hand for Miranda to shake and offered her a grin, “Welcome to the Citadel.”

 

“Thanks,” Miranda said but she didn’t much mean it since it wasn’t like she had a choice but to come here if she still wanted to skate in their town. “I’m surprised it’s so empty.”

 

Jane shrugged, “Most of us are already on the ice, I was actually waiting for you.”

 

“I appreciate it but I don’t need a guide Shepard, I’m not going to get lost.” Miranda frowned at the perceived insult.

 

Jane just laughed, shrugging her concerns off, “I just thought you could use a friendly face. C’mon, get ready and we’ll put you through your paces.”

 

Miranda would have responded but the door was kicked open just then and an unfamiliar face strutted through it. Miranda looked her over, raising an eyebrow at the other woman’s appearance. She was covered in tattoos, her hair was buzzed on both sides and what was left at the top had been pulled into a ponytail.

 

When the woman spotted her she sneered, “Looks like the cheerleader already arrived. Guess we can get started now that she’s here for all of us to be in awe of.”

 

“Do I know you?” Miranda furrowed her brow, trying to place if she did but she had an impeccable memory and rarely forgot anything or anyone.

 

“Are you serious?” The other woman bit back, her face growing red in a mixture of embarrassment and fury, she formed a fist and raised it slightly, “How about I make you remember me?”

 

“Okay,” Jane cut in, “That’s enough. Miranda this is Jack. She’s from the Pragia Rink. Also owned by Cerberus.” Jane shot Miranda a look and she knew exactly what that meant.

 

The Pragia Rink was the whole reason all Cerberus owned rinks had been shut down. While Miranda’s had always been presented as the pinnacle of perfection many hadn’t known there was a second location Cerberus owned where it’s training on the kids was a lot more…dangerous.

 

Miranda took another look at Jack and realized that beyond those tattoos were a multitude of scars, her denial of how bad Cerberus was or had been died on her lips and instead she pressed her lips together before she answered, taking her time, “Looks like we’ll be skating together then.” She offered her hand to Jack the same way Jane had to her but instead of shaking it Jack pushed past her with a dirty look.

 

“That could have gone better.” Jane said.

 

“Believe me Shepard,” Miranda sighed, “I think it also could have been a lot worse.”

 

* * *

 

 

They got ready for the rink in complete silence while Jane waited for them. Miranda figured it’d be better than if they talked to each other.

 

They followed Jane to the rink, slipping off their blade guards when they reached the gate, Miranda was ready to step onto the ice when Jack pushed past her to get to it first. She rolled her eyes but let Jack go first, stepping onto the ice after her as easily as she would have stepped on solid ground.

 

A whistle blew out and everyone on the rink turned to see Jane standing by the gate, she grinned at them all and signaled for everyone to line up. Miranda and Jack awkwardly waited near the gate beside Jane.

 

“We’ve got some new recruits today,” Jane sounded far too cheerful, “Some of you may recognize them. Now I know only a month ago we were competing but that’s not going to be happening anymore.” She shot her twin a look of what could only be warning and Miranda made a mental note to stay away from the other Shepard.

 

She was surprised however to see that next to Joan was a familiar face, Rasa – Maya as her skating name was known. She’d also been at the Horizon Rink with Miranda and when their eyes crossed Rasa smirked and waved merrily at her. She must have gotten here before Miranda, or somehow known what was going to happen because a week before the Cerberus news broke out Rasa had disappeared.

 

“…for those of you who don’t know them this is Miranda and Jack,” Jane had continued on, unaware of the stares going on or completely ignoring them, “So let’s welcome them on board.”

 

There was just a mild polite clapping, most of the Citadel team seemed wary of the new comers.

 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” A voice said behind Jane and Miranda turned to see Anderson standing there. She had met him a few times, he was a coach for pair skaters. Usually each pair would have their own but Anderson and the other coach, Samara, were so good they could remember everyone’s routine and give them each their own time needed to discuss things with them. She could see Samara smiling serenely at both her and Jack from next to Anderson and tried to offer her own smile in return.

“But it’s time to stop gawking and get back to your practices,” He nodded at Miranda and Jack, “You two come see Samara.” Without another word he skated off to help Tali and Garrus who were attempting a lift.

 

Miranda took a quick look around the rink and had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Everyone on the rink looked to already be paired up – except for her and Jack. She wondered if it was too late to get Jacob back into skating after all.

 

Samara confirmed her fear of it however when she looked down at the two of them and just smiled, “As you can see everyone already has pair, but fortunately for you two you will have each other.”

 

Jack reacted first, “You want me to partner with princess prodigy over here? Why don’t I just step into traffic, it might be nicer.”

 

“You’re welcome to if you like Jack, I don’t need a partner to win.” That was a lie of course because Miranda was a pair skater, one who usually took control and lead granted but a pair skater nonetheless.

 

“You got an extra one of you running around somewhere because I hate to break to it to you princess but yeah, you do.” Jack scoffed and Miranda hid her wince. There was no reason for Jack to know about her sister Oriana who looked nearly exactly like Miranda.

 

“Jack is right,” Samara said but it lacked the bite the Jack had and made Miranda relax, “I’m afraid unless we get more skaters that you two _will_ have to partner up in the meantime.” Samara may have said it nicer but her tone brokered no argument.

 

Miranda nearly huffed to show her disapproval but instead shot a glare at Jack, “Try not to hold me back too much.”

 

She saw Jack’s eyes flash and her forming another fist but ignored it and skated off to an unused corner. Jack joined her after a moment of fuming, stopping roughly enough to spray Miranda with some ice.

 

“How do you want to do this,” Miranda asked with a semblance of calm that she didn’t really feel.

 

“I get an opinion in this?” Jack crossed her arms, “I heard you were a dictatorship, emphasis on the being a dick part.”

 

“Charming.” Miranda rolled her eyes, “But I thought since we need to work together-”

 

“Save it.” Jack cut her off, “We’re both just here to win. I’ll play your little routine for now till someone better comes along.”

 

“How did your last partner even work with you,” Miranda muttered and Jack glared at her. It would have been a stare down between until Samara came up and forced them to do criss-crosses around the rink for practice.

 

By the time their rink time was over they were both too tired to argue. Jane shook her head in bemusement as they walked past her without a word and Miranda nearly barged into Samantha without an apology.

 

Samara came up to them again as they were pulling their skates off and shoved a piece of paper in both their hands, “This is your individual schedules for when you can have the rink to yourselves. There’s an hour every week where everyone is on the rink and we do the occasional change of partners. If you have any issues,” She gave them that all too calm of a smile again, “See Anderson.”

 

Jack and Miranda exchanged an annoyed glance and then looked away, both annoyed at themselves for the almost comradery between them. Jack rushed, shoving her beat up skates into her bag after a quick cleaning while Miranda took her time. She didn’t say a goodbye as she left, just a grunt to Jane as she walked out the door.

 

Almost immediately Rasa took Jack’s spot and sat down next to Miranda, “Quite a turn of events, don’t you agree?”

 

Miranda spared her a glance and went back to methodically wiping down the blade of her skate, “I’ll manage it.”

 

Rasa hummed but it didn’t sound like she agreed at all and Miranda gritted her teeth, putting her skates away and standing to leave. “Good luck,” Rasa said, sounding a little smug. Miranda just took a deep breath and said a loud general goodbye and left.

 

As she was walking through the lobby though she heard her name being called and turned to see who it was, grinning genuinely when she spotted Jacob. Though she wasn’t one for physical affection she allowed the hug from Jacob when she got close enough.

 

“This is your old partner?” A voice to the side of them asked and Jacob nodded.

 

“Miranda this is Brynn, she’s a coach as well for the kids.” Jacob explained as Miranda shook her hand in greeting. “I’ll catch up to you,” He told Brynn and she smiled at them both before waving her goodbye. He turned towards Miranda again, “Never thought I’d say this, but you look burnt out.”

 

“I’m fine,” Miranda denied easily enough, “Just having partner issues.”

 

“I heard, word travels fast around here.” Jacob said, crossing his arms, “Sorry I can’t be there.”

 

Miranda bit down the outburst that he could if he wanted to, she could tell just by how relaxed Jacob was that he was happier with his position as coach. “It’s fine Jacob, honestly. I’ll adapt.”

 

He clapped her on the shoulder and squeezed it lightly, “Never had any doubts about that, just take care. And let me know if you need someone to talk to.”

 

“I will,” She promised him though she knew she wouldn’t keep it, “Now go, see if you can teach the next generation to be up to my level.” It wasn’t a false bravado, Miranda knew just how good she was. Jack may have joked about her being a prodigy but it wasn’t much of a lie.

 

“Aye aye,” Jacob saluted her in jest and then walked off, leaving her standing in the lobby and sighing. She was free to leave the rink now and did so willingly. In two days it would be just her and Jack’s time for an alone moment at the rink and she had felt like she had to prepare for it.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m the taller of us,” Miranda stated for what felt like the fifteenth time. It was their day on the rink under Samara’s supervision though she seemed content to sit in the box with her eyes shut, just meditating and letting Miranda and Jack work it out for themselves.

 

Which wasn’t at all working.

 

“Not by much,” Jack pointed out again and while that was true it was typical skating practice that the taller person would control the lifts. Miranda hadn’t thought Jack would have a problem with this but apparently she did.

 

“Look,” Miranda could feel a headache coming on, “If we want to get any practice in we need to decide on this. I’m not doubting your strength Jack, but the judges look at tiny details like that.”

 

Jack made a face, reluctantly nodding. “Fine, just give me some fucking warning before you pick me up.”

 

The comment made Miranda curious and she wondered if she could acquire any tapes from the Pragia Rink of Jack’s old sessions. Had she been the lifter regardless of height? Miranda chalked it away to look into in her head and then offered Jack her hand. “We’ll just do a simple stationary lift first.”

 

“Hell no, all in or not.” Jack said back, “I can handle whatever you’ve got.”

 

It was a bad idea but she was tired of this, “Fine,” She snapped back, “A serpretine lift,” Given that it would be a long one it would be on Jack to decide her movements which seemed exactly like how Jack had planned it.

 

“Just follow my lead and don’t drop me.” Jack said.

 

They started gliding across the ice, their hands joined and Miranda felt the tug as Jack prepared to move closer to her. She let go of Jack’s hand to slip her arm around Jack’s waist, calculating how much area was left between her and the boards and realizing she’d have to skirt around the edges during the time of the lift.

 

It was surprisingly easy to see where Jack’s movements were going, she began with one leg bent and the other straight as she raised her hands in the air and moved back so Miranda’s hand was in the centre of the back and she raised one leg into the air far more delicately then Miranda would have thought she had in her.

 

Jack caught her eye and smirk and Miranda had a feeling she knew where this was going, she wasn’t surprised then when Jack launched herself up to wrap her arms around Miranda’s neck and her legs around Miranda’s waist, skates pressing harder than they should have been into her back but not piercing anything. The end of the lift could be two things, either Miranda have Jack resting in her arms again before she put Jack down or she change it up.

 

In response to Jack’s challenge she did just that, allowing her legs to spread out with her knees still bent and coaxed Jack away from her to rest her butt on Miranda’s right leg, her legs straight out and Jack bent back so her fingers just barely touched the ice. From there Jack jumped at the same time Miranda pulled her legs back, Jack hit the ice with both skate and they raised their left legs in tandem for the glide that often finished the move, holding hands once more.

 

“I was not sure you two had it in you.” Samara remarked, breaking their concentration and Miranda jerked back, letting go of Jack’s hand at the same time Jack glowered at her.

 

“I told you I could work with anyone.” Miranda stated, skating over to the box and stopping in front of it, resting her hands on the board. Jack joined her a second later.

 

“Not bad princess,” Jack said and Miranda had a feeling that was going to stick. “Maybe next time I won’t try to stick my blades in your back.”

 

She knew that was on purpose.

 

“Do it again.” Samara said, ignoring the dirty looks they threw her way.

 

Regardless the two of them practiced the lift over and over until it merited Samara’s approval.

 

They were just resting on the bench for a break when the speakers of the rink came to life with static before there was a blast of music from an upbeat pop song that Miranda couldn’t place.

 

“The fuck is that?” Jack yelled over the speakers.

 

“That,” Samara explained, “Would be Joker. He’s here to help you decide on music.”

 

“Well it sure as hell isn’t going to be this garbage.” Jack muttered and Miranda nodded her head in agreement. She preferred a routine that had no lyrics whatsoever. She doubted Jack felt the same.

 

“We ought to go talk to him,” Miranda sighed, slipping on guards over her skates so she’d be able to walk out of the arena with them. Jack followed suit with a scowl, still mumbling about the bad selection of music.

 

They didn’t have to walk out however because a man – Joker, Miranda presumed – walked in with a woman beside him.

 

“Hey, you two must be the newbies, I’m Joker and that’s Edi.” He gestured to the woman beside him.

 

“Who named you two?” Jack asked, crossing her arms.

 

“Jeff prefers to go by Joker.” Edi said, unlike Joker who slouched she stood straight with her hands clasped behind her back, “I was named by my parents.”

 

“Besides look who’s talking ‘Jack’.” Joker rebutted and Jack gave him the finger.

 

“We need to discuss the music choices,” Miranda broke in, “I’d prefer something quieter if you have it.” She expected Jack to argue but if anything it looked like Jack was agreeing with her. It was bizarre to see.

 

“All right Edi,” Joker grinned, “Let’s show ‘em what we’ve got.”

 

They spent an hour argue music choices and in the end both Miranda and Jack had agreed on Sunday (Instrumental) by Les Friction, it was a rather fast paced instrumental song that would require a lot of work on their parts for quick lifts and long lifts in some areas depending on the flow of the music. They’d have to get together to actually design a routine for it.

 

After a few more lift practices they called it a day however, their next meet up would have to be next week when the whole group was on the ice for general practices.

 

* * *

 

 

Miranda still ended up at the rink the next day, thankfully having a night job that allowed her such freedom, and was surprised when she spotted Jack in the stands as well. She took a seat one over from Jack, ready to move just in case.

 

Over the speakers a voice rumbled in low succession, “…the beginning of the routine was performed in tandem but there looks to be a break. Ken and Gabby have cessed all skating, their hands wave in the air as an argument falls over them, black gloves opposite of orange...”

 

Jack must have noticed her confused face, “Thane. He’s the announcer for competitions. Don’t ask me why. In fact, don’t talk to me at all.”

 

“You talked first,” Miranda shot back and felt petty that it sounded childish.

 

Jack smirked at her as if sensing how much she had hated that.

 

“While we’re here we should discuss our own routine.” Miranda said, trying to save face.

 

Jack shrugged in response, “Whatever you want princess. But let’s get out of here, I could use something to eat.”

 

They made their way to the lobby and the snack stand there only to find no one around. Miranda peered inside it curiously, “Hello?” She asked and nearly yelped when a hand brushed by hers. When she turned she didn’t see anyone but looking back at the snack stand a woman with a hoodie covering her eyes was there. Miranda opened her mouth to question it but Jack cut her off with an order of food.

 

“Anything for you?” The woman, Kasumi as her nametag read, asked.

 

“Just water.”

 

“Yeah eating’s just for us commoners, princess is above it.”

 

Miranda was about ready to punch Jack if she wasn’t certain that’s what Jack would want. They ended up at the table and when Miranda looked back at the shop Kasumi was gone like she’d never been there.

 

The discussion, if it could be called that, was more or less a disaster.

 

“I can’t hear you over the food in your mouth.” Miranda said, writing down what she had suggested as retribution. Jack in turn stole violently crossed it out, leaving a mark on the table underneath by ripping a hole the paper and undoing most of their work. “This is pointless. I see that now.” Miranda grabbed the paper, “And here I thought you had agreed to do what I said.”

 

“I changed my mind.” Jack leaned back in her chair, one foot balancing against the table. “I want a say in this thing.”

 

Miranda bit her tongue and counted to ten before she answered, “Fine, but you have to accept some of my suggestions as well.”

 

Jack just shrugged, neither an agreement nor disagreement. It was clear they were going nowhere, just circling around each other.

 

“Working hard I see?” Jane’s sudden appearance made Jack twitch a little, her chair slamming back down onto the ground.

 

“Some of us are trying to.” Miranda said pointedly, staring at Jack.

 

“Get bent, princess.”

 

“And also getting along I see.” Jane deadpanned, looking between them, “You two know that you actually have to get along, there are more important things at stake here.”

 

“This isn’t an alien invasion Shepard.” Miranda snorted, “But I suppose you might have a point.”

 

“Shepard!” A loud booming voice filled the lobby and Miranda jerked her head over to see a group of hockey players.

 

“I should go,” Jane nodded towards the group, “That’s part of the Thresher Maws team,” She explained, “Wrex and I usually argue ice space.”

 

Miranda took it she meant the man with three scars across his face who had called out to Jane in the first place. Jack seemed to know them too because she called out to the group, “Hey Vega, you going to stop pussyfooting around the next game or should I take the spot for you?”

 

The one with the mohawk flipped her his middle finger but grinned all the same, more a joke than anything else. His teammate that looked like a slightly smaller version of Wrex laughed uproariously and slapped James on the shoulder hard.

 

“You know them then?” Miranda asked, questioning the obvious so she felt less out of place.

 

“Yeah I know them,” Jack shrugged, “I met Zaeed a while ago, used to cheer them on. Pissed off my old Cerberus teammates back when I had them which was a bonus.”

 

Once again Miranda was struck with the urge to defend her old rink but she let it go, her experiences were ultimately different and it was hard to deny what had happened when Jack and her covered scars were living proof of it.

 

“That one looks just like Samara.” Miranda said, mostly to herself, squinting a bit to get a better look.

 

“Morinth, or that’s what she goes by. One of Samara’s daughter. Not a thing like her though.” Jack must have decided that the conversation they were having was getting a little too friendly because she abruptly stood and marched over to the hockey players, leaving Miranda sitting by herself.

 

She just sighed and packed up their papers, opting to slip out of the rink before hockey practice started. Oriana ought to have been home by then anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

It took weeks of arguing and Samara and more often Jane’s interference but they had finally settled upon a routine. On ice when they were actually skating Miranda was amazed how well they could work together, a fluidity she hadn’t fully had with Jacob though it had been close.

 

Off the ice was another story.

 

“I wasn’t going to drop you Jack. No matter how much I’d like to.” Miranda’s temper flared and her headache that she’d had since morning was just getting worse.

 

“Bullshit, I felt you falter.” Jack argued back. “Not so perfect after all, princess.”

 

“No.” Miranda stated, feeling all the exhaustion pile up on her. “I guess I’m not.” A year ago she’d have fought that claim. A year ago she truly felt she was at the top of Cerberus’ class.

 

Amazingly enough Jack let it go after giving her a strange look. Like always Jack rushed through wiping down her skates and was out the door before her. Miranda walked out a few minutes later and was surprised when she saw Jack arguing with Steve who ran the skate sharpening machine.

 

She had thought that Jack’s skates looked a little beat up and could use some more care but had known mentioning it would have just started another argument with Jack. It did remind her that even though hers were well kept she should get them checked by Steve before any competitions started.

 

It was strange to her that Jack’s skates were like that given that she was able to buy a new pair whenever she had needed it with the competition money she had won – though hardly had to since she took good care of the pair she owned.

 

But that was part of the difference between those at the Horizon Rink and those at the Pragia Rink, Jack and the other skaters had been a cash in for them and hadn’t been allowed to keep any of their money. In fact the Citadel Rink had taken pity on Jack and given her something akin to a scholarship for one year of free skating. If Jack wanted to come back then she’d be counting on winning competitions.

 

It made Miranda pause, taking in this new information she hadn’t considered before; the idea that there was more to Jack than she had originally thought. It was something to think about every time the arguments started, Jack really did care as much as she did about winning after all.

 

Suddenly she was looking forward to their first competition after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack kept tugging at her outfit, a simple nearly all black dress that Miranda had thought looked good on her. It went with Miranda’s own nearly all white outfit.

 

“I don’t see why you couldn’t wear the fucking skirt.” Jack muttered. “This part was all bullshit.”

 

Miranda merely smirked at her, “Don’t pull so hard, you’ll ruin the fabric.”

 

Jack growled, a sure sign she was ready to pick a fight. “We shouldn’t even be wearing these, it’s just practice.”

 

“A full run practice.” Miranda said, turning to look at the zamboni on the ice. “It’s a good idea for us to wear the outfits we’re going to use for the competition.”

 

Jack continued to mutter darkly under her breath, cursing Miranda in ways that only sailors might know.

 

“Sounds like your partner could use some more teachings, Lawson.”

 

Miranda stiffened at the voice, next to her Jack shot her a confused look and they both turned around.

 

“Shit,” Jack said, “I know you,” She leaned back against the board separating them from the ice, “You’re that little bitch who kept losing to Miranda and Jacob.”

 

Miranda nearly choked in surprise at Jack defending her but caught herself and followed suite, also leaning back to regard Kai Leng. “That desperate to check out the competition?” She asked, far too deceptively sweet.

 

She had heard that the Horizon Rink had been opened again, even been offered a position back at it but hanging up on her old skating coach instead. She hadn’t told Jack that at all but assumed Jack knew because the week it had opened she’d been in a particularly bad mood and snapped even more at Miranda.

 

Kai Leng had once been Rasa’s partner, an equally skilled skater who unlike Rasa and Miranda had chosen to stick by Cerberus even through the mess.

 

He smirked at the two of them, “I just thought I’d see what the other side lives like. Take a spin on the rink, pathetic as it may be.” He gestured to the skates on his feet and then to their rink.

 

“Sorry, this is a private session.” Miranda said hotly, feeling defensive of her current rink now. Inside she cursed Jane for instilling some kind of loyalty to it.

 

“I think princess means fuck off.” Jack sneered at Kai Leng, “Before we make you.”

 

Kai Leng took a step closer, which shouldn’t have been as menacing as it was given the skates he wore and how difficult it was to walk in them but still made Miranda straighten in alert. Jack looked just as bored however and proved it by spitting in Kai Leng’s face.

 

He wiped it away, still smirking. “You’ll have to do better than that.” He glanced at Miranda and that was all the warning she had before Kai Leng moved suddenly, taking them by surprise. In one fluid with his skate he had caught Jack’s leg, slicing it at the calf.

 

Jack cried out, more in shock than anything else, and launched herself towards Kai Leng but stumbled on her leg. Miranda caught her just in time before she hit the ground.

 

“Good luck at the competition.” Kai Leng chuckled, already walking out. It was the sort of dirty trick he’d been famous for but no one had been able to prove. Even now there were no cameras in this exact area and it’d be their word against his when skating accidents like that easily happened on ice.

 

“Asshole.” Jack swore.

 

Miranda shook her head, “We’ll deal with him later.” She helped Jack sit down on the bench and examined the cut, “Right now we deal with you. It doesn’t look like it will need stitches. You’re lucky there, most of Kai Leng’s competition do.” Miranda couldn’t keep the worry out of her voice, she and Jack may have had their differences but they were still in this together now, if Jack couldn’t skate it could mean the end of both of them but also possibly the end of Jack’s career all together. “We still need to get you bandaged up, let me see if Chakwas or Mordin are on staff.”

 

“Just get me home, it’s fine.” Jack denied, pushing Miranda away and standing up.

 

“Quit being so stubborn,” Miranda snapped and once again helped Jack when she looked like she was about to topple over. Together they started making their way to the locker rooms. “I can help you.”

 

“I don’t need you.”

 

“Oh shut up Jack,” Miranda had finally had enough, “In this case, yes you do. And I need you too.” She caught Jack’s eyes, trying to relay her seriousness.

 

Jack took a deep breath and chuckled, “All right. Princess.” The corners of her mouths twitched up and for the first time the name didn’t sound like a curse from Jack but almost endearment.

 

“Good.” Miranda took hold of the situation again, “Now if you won’t get bandaged up here then my place isn’t so far away.”

 

“Oh good, I get to see the castle.”

 

“Shut up Jack.” Miranda said again but without the anger behind it this time. She just hoped that bringing home a bleeding tattooed woman wouldn’t freak Oriana out too much.

 

* * *

 

 

“Shit there’s two of you,” Was all Jack said when Oriana walked into the kitchen as Miranda was cleaning her cut.

 

“You must be Jack, Miri has told me about you.” Oriana replied with a grin.

 

Jack shot Miranda a confused look and she just shrugged, “None of it’s good, I promise.”

 

That made Jack laugh at least and relax in the chair she was sitting in. “So you as annoying as princess over here?”

 

“No.” Oriana was still grinning and looking between her and Jack with all too knowing eyes.

 

“You have homework.” Miranda reminded her as a way to get her out of the kitchen. Oriana rolled her eyes.

 

“I can see when I’m not wanted.” She said under her breath. “Nice to meet you Jack.”

 

Jack grunted in return as Oriana walked out. “So what’s with the clone?”

 

“She’s my younger sister, we’re five years apart but just happen to look nearly identical.” Miranda explained, beginning to bandage Jack’s leg up.

 

“You know this is more a shit house then I was expecting.” Jack said and Miranda sighed.

 

“If you must know it’s because I chose to get one that wouldn’t cost so much, it’s so I can save for college for Oriana.” Miranda knew what was coming next, the question about her parents.

 

“So you can save for her?” She looked up in time to see Jack raising an eyebrow as she questioned her. “You really need to control everything don’t you, princess?”

 

“I don’t need to control everything, but Oriana is my responsibility.” Miranda defended, “I got emancipation from my father when I was sixteen, I’ve had to use my competition winnings to prove I could take care of Ori, which includes worrying about her future. He-” Miranda paused, trying to find the right words, “He wasn’t a good father.” She continued softly.

 

Jack was quiet which made Miranda suspicious but she focused on finishing tying up the bandages instead of saying anything else.

 

“I take care of my foster sister, Rodriguez.” Jack said, taking Miranda by surprise. She looked up at Jack and blinked, questioning her silently. Jack flushed under the scrutiny and looked away, “Our foster parents don’t give a rats ass. Signed me up for skating so they could cash in under Cerberus. Would have done it for Rodriguez too except for the truth came out. Shit, I hate them.”

 

Miranda hesitated only a second, “If you want I could help you get out of the situation. I know the law.”

 

Jack snapped her head back to look at Miranda and looked ready to yell again that she didn’t need Miranda’s help. She must have changed her mind midway because Jack crossed her arms just then, “Whatever.”

 

It was as close to a thank you as she might get. “You’re all done,” Miranda said, standing up, “You can stay here tonight if you like or I can drop you off at your place. Our couch isn’t the comfiest but-”

 

“It’s probably better than half the shit I’ve slept on.” Jack cut her off, accepting her offer without saying those words exactly.

 

“All right, I hope you’re fine with takeout. Neither Oriana or I are that good of cooks.”

 

“Looks like you’re flawed after all.”

 

“I thought we already had this conversation on the rink.” Miranda shot back, digging around the counter for a menu. She shoved it in Jack’s hands, “Pick what you like. I’ll be right back.” She left Jack in the kitchen as she wandered the small house to find Oriana who was in their dining room, doing her homework. “Jack’s staying tonight.”

 

Oriana’s smile was far too innocent, something Miranda recognized in herself as well, “So should I go stay at a friend’s so you two can continue to get acquainted?”

 

“It’s not like that. We’re just partners.”

 

“I’m sure there’s another word for it.”

 

“Exactly where did you learn all this innuendo talk? It certainly wasn’t from me.” Miranda raised an eyebrow, now in what Oriana called her ‘mother mode’.

 

Oriana shrugged, “Hailey.”

 

“Joker.” Miranda sighed, she hadn’t known until she started working at the Citadel Rink that Oriana’s friend Hailey was Joker’s little sister. “I’m going to have to talk to him.”

 

Oriana groaned, “Can’t you be cool for once?”

 

“I agree with your sister,” Jack said, leaning against the doorway, “Be cool, princess.” She said it far more mockingly and Miranda rolled her eyes.

 

“You two are not ganging up on me.” Miranda stated, “Ori finish your homework and no, I do not need you to go to Hailey’s after dinner. And you,” She whirled on Jack, “You should be resting your leg. We need to get it better in time for our competition.”

 

She led Jack back to the kitchen and into her chair where Jack just shrugged, “Believe me I’ve skated on worse injuries. I can manage.”

 

“I’d rather you still recover.” Miranda said, pushing Jack back down when she tried to get up again. “And since you’re in my house these are my rules.”

 

“Screw your fucking rules.”

 

“Also don’t swear in front of my sister.” Never mind that she did quite a few times in the morning when trying to get to the coffee pot.

 

She should have known Jack would try to break that rule the most.

 

* * *

 

 

Somehow Jack ended up at her place more and more after their skating sessions. At first Miranda had refused to skate with her until she was recovered which turned into another huge argument that Jane had to break up in the locker room. Jack finally told her to stop being a pussy about it since she was going to skate anyway – with or without Miranda.

 

“You know you never brought Jacob around this much.” Oriana commented one morning after Jack had left to take Rodriguez to school.

 

“Eat your breakfast, you’ll be late for school.”

 

“That’s not an answer.” Oriana said but Miranda pretended she hadn’t heard it and went back to putting notes in the margin of a routine that Jack had left with her.

 

When they met up at the rink later that morning Miranda did have time to think about what Oriana had said. She was right in that Jacob hadn’t come around as often had Jack had and it had more to do with just being skating partners. Ever since Jack had been hurt there had been this realization that they were in this together, whether either of them wanted to admit it.

 

She glanced over as Jack got ready, trying to subtly guess how Jack’s cut was doing. Or that’s what she told herself, her eyes kept getting distracted by the tattoos on Jack’s arms as she bent down to tie her laces.

 

“You know princess,” Jack drawled, “I’m going to start charging you every time you check me out so I can make a buck of it.”

 

Next to them Ashley hid her laughter by pretending to cough and slipped out of the locker room to meet up with her own partner Kaidan.

 

“I was checking your wound.” Miranda said quickly and then turned to focus on her own skates. When she looked over again Jack’s gaze was squarely focused on her chest. “What?” Miranda demanded.

 

Jack shrugged, “I was checking you out. Just cause you deny it doesn’t mean I will princess.”

 

Suddenly the locker rooms door burst open and Jane came rushing in. Miranda’s attention was torn away at that moment and she stared dumbly at Jane, feeling like her mind had crashed at Jack’s confession.

 

“Shit Shepard, what’s biting your ass?” Jack asked, crossing her arms.

 

“Conrad’s here.” Jane groaned, “He wants my autograph. I get the weirdest people following me.”

 

Jack and Miranda exchanged a glance, neither pointing out that Jane often brought this upon herself.

 

“Well you can hide out here like a pussy,” Jack assured her.

 

“We’ll tell Liara why you’re not on the ice.” Miranda said as they sidestepped Jane to get out of the locker room. Sure enough Conrad was in the corridor.

 

“Hey,” Jack yelled at him, “Get out before I make you a permanent resident of the wall.”

 

Conrad yelped and fled but that was no guarantee he’d keep away and Jane would have to wait a little while to come out of the locker rooms to join everyone else on the ice.

 

“Man,” Jack grinned, “At least this place is interesting.” She walked towards the turn in the hallway that would lead them to the rink, the hair she hadn’t buzzed was in a ponytail that swished behind her as she walked. Miranda watched her leave, mouth feeling strangely dry.

 

“Shit.” She swore quietly, stealing from Jack’s usually phrase. She had no idea what to do with this new development, usually people asked her out and while she had been bored and gone on a couple dates she’d never really been interested though she did have a dating profile online.

 

“Hey,” Jack nodded at her when she caught up at the gate to the rink, “Check it out, this is gonna leave a wicked scar.” Jack grinned and tapped her calf right where she’d been hurt, the pants she was wearing ripped up and giving easy viewing access to it.

 

Miranda rolled her eyes in return, “Just get on the ice,” She mumbled, pushing Jack out. How she was attracted to her she had no idea at this point but willing to push it aside for the sake of their new found partnership.

 

* * *

 

 

“So what’s with you and Jack?” Jacob asked her at their weekly get together after practice, Jack had just left the rink, “You two seem to be getting along.”

 

“We’re managing.” It wasn’t a lie really, she and Jack were. It was just her that was realizing she wanted more.

 

Jacob hummed and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, “Come on Miranda, what’s really going on.”

 

Miranda breathed out, linking her fingers together where her hands rested on the table, “I don’t know. I…like Jack.”

 

“Like… like like. sounds like my kids on the rink.” Jacob teased and Miranda shot him a glare, “Okay, I get it. You okay being just partners then?”

 

“It’s like I said.” Miranda smirked, a façade of surety she wasn’t sure she felt, “We’re managing.” Jack came storming back into the rink, drawing her attention. She marched straight over to Miranda and began rooting around her bag. “Can I help you Jack?”

 

Jack held up one hand with a familiar set of keys on it, Miranda’s keys, “You have mine, I’m taking them back.”

 

“You could just ask.” Miranda sighed and turned in her chair to help Jack look. Their hands brushed constantly, not unlike they would on the rink but this time Miranda couldn’t hide between practices. There was no reason to be touching Jack outside of them.

 

Jack grunted in response and then pulled out her own set of keys from Miranda’s bag. How they had gotten mixed up she wasn’t sure except that Jack had been late to practice and just tossed her stuff everywhere.

 

“Are you coming over tonight?” Miranda asked, ignoring the way Jacob choked on his drink.

 

“Can’t, Rodriguez needs a ride for a test right away in the morning.”

 

“Oh,” Miranda said, feeling disappointed. Tomorrow they weren’t on the rink which meant technically she wouldn’t see Jack for a few days.

 

“I’ll swing by later tomorrow.” Jack continued, lifting her head. She very nearly hit Miranda’s own, her lips almost passing over Miranda’s.

 

Miranda sucked in a breath to centre herself and noticed Jack looking at her oddly. “Don’t break in this time.”

 

“Don’t leave your door unlocked then. You’re just asking for it.” Jack retorted.

 

“That’s for Oriana and you know it. She’s always losing her keys.”

 

“Excuses.” Jack said, throwing her keys in the air and catching them again in boredom. “Just don’t order shit for dinner again.”

 

Miranda made a face, “You don’t like Chinese, I know that now Jack. Well it can’t be sushi since Jane accidentally set the place on fire.” She shared a smirk with Jack, it something they’d both been mocking Jane for.

 

“You can deal with commoner food of pizza for one night.” Jack said, it had her usual sarcastic twist to it now but Miranda had figured out this wasn’t quite her mocking tone. She was still wearing her smirk and Miranda’s eyes were caught there which just made the smirk deepen.

 

“If I have to. But we’re waking up early to run then.” Miranda said, snapping out of her distraction and looking away from Jack’s lips.

 

Jack groaned in response, giving Miranda the finger like she surely would again when Miranda woke her up from where she was on the coach in the morning as well. Though that would be paired with several curse words towards Miranda’s lineage that she was actually tempted to send to her father at one point.

 

Jack had even offered to for her. Miranda wasn’t certain she hadn’t.

 

“You run anyway.” Miranda told her, ever the voice of reason.

 

“Doesn’t mean I like it.” Jack did much prefer push ups. Oriana had even sat on her once and counted as Jack did them. She had winked at Miranda when she was done and told her to beat that.

 

“Deal with it.”

 

Jack swore again, but it was in agreement of sorts Miranda assumed. “Later.” She was off without another word and without even looking Jacob’s way.

 

Remembering he was there Miranda shot him an apologetic look at the same time that he cleared his throat and gave Miranda a significant look.

 

“Don’t say a word.” She sighed, “I’ve turned into one of your students.” Her father would have hated it. That almost made her feel better.

 

“Uh hunh.” Jacob just grinned at her. “Have fun with your sleepovers.”

 

She was never letting Jacob be around while she talked to Jack again.

 

* * *

 

Once more they found themselves in full costume attire and back at the rink for practice. With the one of the competitions next week Miranda had argued they needed to try it again. This time however Miranda was almost disappointed that with the leotard dress and leggings almost all of Jack’s tattoos were covered. She’d gotten used to seeing them.

 

They skated out on to the ice, taking their places in middle only a few steps apart and striking their poses as they waited for the music to start. As soon as it did Miranda pushed off towards Jack at the same time Jack pushed off away from her; a sort of story where she played the part of chasing Jack around the rink and they slowly fell in love as symbolized by lifts and synchronized moves.

 

The routine had been done by them what felt like a hundred times in their practice sessions but this was the first time Miranda truly felt she was playing the role. She had never noticed that for all Jack’s rough edges she was blindingly graceful on the ice with every turn. Or that sometimes Jack would catch her eye with a wolfish grin that no one would be able to see but her; a challenge of sorts to keep up.

 

Her hand clasped Jack as they prepared for a lift, one where she’d hold Jack as she herself spun and Jack’s index finger would only just trace the ice. For all that Jack looked small she had a lot of muscle on her from years of skating but so did Miranda, making the lift look easy as it should be to anyone watching.

 

The leg she wasn’t hold hit the rink and when she knew Jack was ready she let go of Jack’s hand, sliding hers to Jack’s stomach as they pushed off against the rink together. The arm not around Jack was perfectly straight in the air alongside Jack’s and in tandem they slid around the edge of the rink. Jack put on a bit more speed to cut in front of Miranda and turn around so she was facing her. Once more she grinned at Miranda as they both did an arabesque – lifting their free leg and bending at the waist - while looking at each other, hands outstretched and fingers barely touching.

 

While she had bonded with Jacob over skating and at times did miss his easy attitude when it came to changing the routine, she hadn’t experienced any sort of romantic connection with him while they were partners. She had thought about dating him but crossed it off when it was clear that as a long term item they wouldn’t work.

 

Even now just barely touching Jack she felt a thrill of excitement, the knowledge that Jack could take whatever she threw at her and throw it back just as much. It wasn’t as infuriating as it had been when they met, it was deeper now, there was more to it. Jack might not have admitted it but Miranda knew instinctually she felt the same.

 

They finished their routine, ending once more in the middle of the rink, Jack posed on both feet while Miranda slid down the ice to clasp Jack’s leg with both of her knees on the ice, the begging lovers pose. Jack had been the one insisting they end on that one, something about ‘princess on her knees’ that Miranda had blown off hotly and just agreed to that one day to make Jack stop. She still didn’t love the pose but it did work nicely to cap off their routine.

 

Jack lent down to pull her up, tilting her head at Miranda. “How long are you going to be a pussy about this?” Jack asked and Miranda blinked.

 

“About what?” Miranda asked, having no idea what Jack was talking about.

 

Jack opened her mouth but shut it again when clapping echoed the rink. They looked over to the gate to see Hackett standing there. The complete opposite of Tim who had run the Cerberus rinks, Hackett owned the Citadel rink and often showed up to offer support during the days where everyone was on the ice.

 

They skated over, Miranda glancing at Jack and trying to catch her eye to say that they’d finish their conversation later but Jack wasn’t looking at her at all.

 

“Can we help you geezer?” Jack said with her usual tactlessness.

 

“Just wanted to see what our newest recruits were capable of.” Hackett told them, “Looks like you’re ready to win.”

 

“We are going to win.” Miranda said with certainty, knowing how cocky she sounded but didn’t care.

 

“Well if the princess has decreed it then it’s sealed.” Jack grinned, “No argument here.”

 

“That’s a first.” Miranda said under her breath so only Jack could hear her.

 

“Heard you two got into a bit of a tangle with a Cerberus skater.” Hackett continued to look at them, his face giving nothing away on if they were in trouble or not.

 

Jack stiffened, hands balling into a fist like she was preparing for a fight, “Bastard started it.”

 

Miranda reached out to touch Jack’s hand, silently telling her it was all right, she didn’t pull away even as she straightened and looked at Hackett, “Jack’s right, it was Kai Leng’s fault. We didn’t do anything.”

 

“At ease,” He told them, holding up one hand, “Jane’s word that the two of you wouldn’t jeopardize your positions here is enough, that and Kai Leng broke in.”

 

“This happened weeks ago, why are you asking us now?” Miranda frowned, suspicious suddenly.

 

“Because I need to know if there’s more evidence to take to the court, I’m one of the witnesses called to stand.”

 

“Doesn’t that mean you’d actually have had to witness the event?” Jack scoffed and Miranda could tell she was still wound tight, her fingers at Jack’s wrist and she could feel Jack’s erratic heartbeat beneath her skin.

 

“Not necessarily, I’m protecting my skaters identities by telling their stories. A few years ago one of the Cerberus skaters attempted to attack Aria and Nyreen while they were out. Ended poorly on their end but it was an attempt.”

 

“Kai Leng attacked Jack. He cut her in her calf, it wasn’t deep enough to need stiches however.” No doubt just a warning from Kai Leng that he could have done more damage. Miranda continued, “He left right after that.”

 

“I’ll add it to the list.” Hackett said and nodded at them, walking away. Jack and Miranda awkwardly stayed on the ice until they saw him disappear into the hallway and around the corner.

 

Jack was through the gate first, falling onto the bench and muttering under her breath.

 

“What’s wrong?” Miranda asked, stepping through the gate, “I thought you’d be happy that Cerberus is getting what it deserves.”

 

“Sure, but I’m no snitch.” Jack sneered even at the thought of it, “I can-”

 

“Take care of yourself. I know.” Miranda sighed, “But this is bigger than us Jack. There were other kids with you.”

 

Jack winced again as she had all that time ago when Miranda brought up the idea of Jack’s old partner. “You didn’t like them did you?”

 

“More the other way around.” Jack drawled, “Shit. They hated me. Our ‘teachers’ always made sure they knew they weren’t as good as me and it was their fault for it.”

 

“Jack.” Miranda sat down next to her, “I am sorry.”

 

Jack laughed woodenly, “Sorry? You don’t know what it was like on that rink, day in and day out. The only good thing was the chill, sort of numbed you.” Miranda didn’t say anything, wishing she could but Jack was right. She really didn’t know. “They made me watch videos of you all the time.” Jack finally broke the quiet again, “‘s how I knew you. ‘She’s perfect’” Jack imitated in a voice Miranda didn’t know, “I fucking hated you.”

 

“That sounded like past tense.” Miranda said drily, hoping to insert some humour back into Jack.

 

Sure enough it made Jack actually laugh, not hollowly like before, “You’re not so bad now for Cerberus cheerleader.”

 

“Ex-Cerberus cheerleader.” Miranda corrected. “I’m on your side Jack.”

 

“Yeah,” Jack looked over at her, “Guess I’m stuck with you. Fate worse than death.”

 

“Charming.” Miranda huffed, rolling her eyes. She stood and pretended to dust any ice off herself, “Come on, we still have work to do.”

 

“Like getting the stick out of your ass?” Jack suggested but it had no real bite.

 

“You couldn’t handle my ass, Jack.” Miranda said, flipping her hair slightly and playing the part of pure cockiness that Jack always claimed she had.

 

Jack’s eyes darkened just a fraction, “I could own it.”

 

Miranda’s mouth felt dry again at the innuendo. She turned to step onto the ice, “Put your money where your mouth is then.” She called out to Jack. A second later she heard the sound of Jack hitting the ice and skating up to her.

 

“You know I’d rather you be kissing my ass in this scenario.” Jack said, crossing her arms and smirking, “But at least I know what I’d doing.”

 

“Are you saying I don’t? And here I thought I knew everything.” Miranda crossed her arms too, mirroring Jack’s posture.

 

“Shit, you won’t even admit you’re attracted to me.” Jack spat out, “Even your sisters ahead of the game.”

 

“When did you have time to talk to my sister about this?!” Miranda said before she caught up with the first thing Jack said, “What?”

 

“You heard me.” Jack didn’t look at all apologetic though Miranda couldn’t recall a time she ever did.

 

“I’m not kissing you during practice.” Miranda stated, “We don’t have the time.”

 

This time Jack rolled her eyes, “Fine but when we’re off this rink I’m cashing in.”

 

Practice hardly seemed appealing to her now but she forced herself to run through the routine, or was trying to until Jack broke.

 

“Screw this,” Jack said when she landed a spin, she caught Miranda’s shirt at the collar and yanked her towards her, easy with them both on skates. Her mouth was far too hot compared to the chill in the rink and Miranda shivered but kissed back, every bit as determined as Jack.

 

“Uh,” Joker’s voice came over the ice rink, the music had come to a halt, “If you two are going to make out can you do it closer to a camera?” They heard Edi berate him and Jack flashed her middle finger towards the booth up top where Joker was.

 

“I think we’re done for today.” Miranda said, a little breathless and pulled Jack along with her back to the gate. She didn’t remember making it down the hallway or getting their skates off but she remembered pushing Jack against the wall of the locker room and kissing her again.

 

“Called it.” A voice said behind them and she groaned in Jack’s mouth as she pulled away to look at who it was. Rasa and Joan stood there. “But we christened this spot first.” Joan continued and Miranda wondered how on earth she was related to Jane.

 

“Your house?” Jack asked.

 

“Ori’s there.”

 

“Fuck, can’t she go to her little friends house.”

 

Miranda raised an eyebrow, “You want me to tell her to go to Hailey’s house. Joker’s younger sister’s house.”

 

Jack made a face, “Fucking bullshit. What good is trying to make out with someone who doesn’t have parents if you keep getting screwed in the crappy way?”

 

“We’ll go to my house.” Miranda decided, “Ori can deal with it.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Miranda shrugged, “It’s like you said, she pretty much knows anyway. Also when _did_ you talk to my sister?”

 

“Rodriguez got her number, turns out they share a bus.”

 

It was beginning to feel like a conspiracy against Miranda personally at this point. Jack and Miranda changed, ignoring Rasa and Joan’s catcalling at them and rushed out.

 

“Remind me to put a fist in their faces.” Jack grumbled as they reached the hallway.

 

“You may not want to mess with Rasa, she was a handful at the Horizon rink.” Miranda shrugged. They walked past Legion who kept up maintenance at the rinks and was fixing a hole in the wall caused by the hockey players getting too excited after a win. “So are we calling this a thing?”

 

“Are you pussying out?”

 

“Right, skip the feelings talk then. Healthy.” Miranda deadpanned. Jack rolled her eyes but stopped right before they got out the door.

 

“Fuck everything else – except winning. We’re partners.” Jack admitted, not quite looking Miranda in the eyes but certainly sincere enough – or at least sincere for Jack’s standards.

 

“I should have recorded that.” Miranda shook her head in regret.

 

“I’m not saying it again.”

 

“I wouldn’t think you would.” Miranda agreed and leaned over to kiss Jack, taking her by the hand despite Jack’s disagreement and leading them out the door and to her home.

 

* * *

 

 

“Our next competitors are Miranda Lawson and Jacqueline Nought.” Thane’s raspy voice was heard everywhere, even over the crowd yelling.

 

“Your name is Jaqueline?” Miranda said to Jack even as she waved at the crowd when they glided onto the ice. She could see their comrades from the Citadel Rink cheering loudly and the people of what was left of parts of the Cerberus Rink just staring at them.

 

“Shut up.” Jack told her before taking her place on the rink.

 

Miranda grinned to herself, covering it by ducking her head when she got into position. She was definitely going to be bugging Jack about this later tonight.

 

After they won gold.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've gotten to here then thank you for reading this, I hope it wasn't too bad. There are some plot points that I did lead open in the idea that I might play in this universe again or something but if I don't: Cerberus will be shut down for good, Jack and Miranda go on to the Olympics and argue all the way. They get married in the rink probably.


End file.
